<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Child and the Savior by Silverhandscript98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361952">The Child and the Savior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhandscript98/pseuds/Silverhandscript98'>Silverhandscript98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Format inspired by "The Tyrant", Game: Destiny 2: Season of the Worthy, Gen, Inspired by another ao3, Just a short Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhandscript98/pseuds/Silverhandscript98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story in regards to another Ao3 involving a young man and the most powerful war machine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Child and the Savior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375587">Viridian and Ironsbane</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syber_Slash/pseuds/Syber_Slash">Syber_Slash</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Long ago, There lived a kingdom that was under constant threat and terror.</p><p>The People faced dangers that haunted them from the brightest days to their deep slumber.</p><p>Seeking answers, a family of scholars were asked to grant a solution to the turmoil that plagued them.</p><p>Their response was to craft an all-seeing savior that would guide the world.</p><p>This savior would have power over legions at his command.</p><p>Power to build cities and the greatest weapons</p><p>Power to strike down from the heavens above.</p><p>This savior would shield the world and become a symbol.</p><p>A symbol of peace and security for all in the kingdom.</p><hr/><p>But, the Kingdom began to undergo a rapid evolution.</p><p>People with gifts began to rise all over.</p><p>Heroes began to rise, with people looking to them for hope and security.</p><p>The Scholar's Savior began to vanish into shadow.</p><p>With the Kingdom's leaders turning their back on the scholars and their savior.</p><p>Eventually the scholars fell</p><p>And the Savior was cast into the deep slumber with nary a name to put to the pages of history.</p><hr/><p>One day, the Savior was roused from his slumber.</p><p>His mighty gaze laid upon the form of a child, bearing the scars of a harsh society</p><p>He had sought to return a treasure belonging to the Savior .</p><p>This child was born with a lesser gift, but was viewed as with none.</p><p>He was a victim of torment, bullied and harassed for his dream.</p><p>To stand as tall as the titans he admired.</p><p>To become a noble hero.</p><hr/><p>The Savior was prepared to walk a long and winding road.</p><p>And the child was born with a gift to speak with those of code.</p><p>The Savior offered the child an outstretched hand.</p><p>Offering to guide the child to the platform where he would stand.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>